


I'll protect you sammy!

by wolf_lover



Series: I'll protect you Sammy! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_lover/pseuds/wolf_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will always protect his sammy.<br/>on a hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> the picture is'nt mine I got it from http://shirspn.tumblr.com/post/1671777210/boazpriestly-part-of-sketchdump-7-by-fox4859

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a beta reader who helps a lot and we revised my old and new chapters. So here are the new and better chapters. Hope you like it

                                                                                                                           

 

Dean is three years old; he's Mommy's big boy and Daddy's little champ.

He can prove it, too. He's helped her with things around the house when he isn't playing, he even didn't come close to the oven when Mommy asked him not to. He even puts his toys away in his bedroom's big white cabinets like a big boy.

He helps with Daddy's car and washes it with the big yellow sponge when Daddy lets him, but he's always careful not to scratch it. He even gives Daddy his tools when Daddy asks for them. Dean loves his parents.

 

Dean was three years and a half when mommy's belly began to grow. When he asked why, his Mommy and Daddy say it was because a baby was growing inside her stomach. He was ecstatic at the thought of being a big brother to Mommy's baby.

 

Dean was four years old when his Daddy drove them to the hospital in his shiny black car. Dean was scared at first, mostly because his Mom was surrounded by doctors with billowing white coats that blocked his view. She was screaming when the doctors found an open birthing room. Daddy told him not to worry when he teared up, promising that everything was alright.

In a quick snapshot of a moment everything went quiet. He couldn't hear Mommy anymore, but a quieter and tinier wail then filled the air.

When he went inside with his Daddy, he saw Mommy lying in a bed with a moving bundle in her arms. When he moved closer Daddy picked him up and put him beside Mommy on the bed. When he looked into bundle in Mommy's arm he saw a baby with a tuft of fluffy of brown hair.

"Hey Dean," Mommy said, "This is your little brother Sammy."

Dean smiled down at Sam, "Hey Sammy, this is big brother Dean." Dean looked back up at his Mommy, "Why is he so tiny?"

"Because he just came out of Mommy's belly." She answered.

"But he still has a lot of growing to do, so you'll need to protect your little brother until then," Daddy finished.

"I pinky promise that I'll protect Sammy." He then leaned forward and kissed Sammy's forehead to seal the promise he made to him.

 

Dean was a great big brother; his Mommy and Daddy told him so.

He told Mommy when Sammy got stinky, and even gives her things when she needs them. Sometimes he gets to help change and feed his little brother. It took awhile for Dean to learn how to quiet Sam down when he cried, but when he finally did Mommy said he was better than her at it.

 

On the night of Sam's 6 month birthday, his world turned upside down.

 


	2. Where is mommy?

 

_ Dean was almost five when everything changed for him. _

 

Dean was confused why Daddy yelling at him to take Sammy and run. Where was Mommy? But he would listen to Daddy, he was his little champ. He took Sammy and ran outside. He went to the Impala and waited inside with Sammy.  

He had all sort of questions but he would be Mommy's big boy and take care of Sammy. He was shivering from the cold and Sammy probably too, so he searched for a blanket in the car. He saw a light blue blanket on the ground near his feet. He took the blanket from the ground and wrapped it around him and Sammy so they both would be warm.  

He waited for his Daddy to come out of the house now with Mommy.  The house was painted red with fire.  He knew that it was dangerous.  Mommy and Daddy said fire was bad.  

He saw movement in the doorway, it was Daddy.  Where was Mommy? Why was Mommy not following Daddy?  He wanted to ask these questions to the people outside the window of the impala, but he had to be quiet since Sammy was asleep. He looked around and saw a fireman putting out the fire while another talked to Daddy who was crying. Why was Daddy crying?  Was it because Mommy didn’t come out of the house.  

Sammy began crying, Dean knows it is for milk.  He looked for the traveling bag in the car that was for Sammy and him.  Daddy said it was only for emergency's and he thought it was an emergency now, so he searched for it. He saw it lying under the front seat. He laid Sammy gently down and crawled down and took the bag.  

He saw Mommy make a bottle a lot. So he took what she always used out of the bag. He searched inside for a bottle for Sammy, a bottle of water and a bag of powder with a spoon.  Mommy used two spoons of powder and a half a bottle of water. So he did what Mommy does. He took two spoons of powder and put it in the bottle for Sammy and tried to pour half a bottle of water in it. He was happy it worked. While he did this he was trying to soothe Sammy. And it worked Sammy was quieting down. 

He put the lid on the bottle for Sammy and shook it with both of his hands so that there wouldn’t be any chunks of powder in the water. That turned into milk. When there weren't any chunks in it, he put the bottle beside him and pulled Sammy carefully into his arms, like what his Mommy always does. 

When Sammy was in the right position he took the bottle of milk and gave it to him.  He knew it was a bit cold for Sammy but he couldn’t warm it. He didn’t know how.  So he hoped Sammy liked it enough to drink it.

He was lucky. His Sammy was drinking the milk.  It was a bit difficult to hold the bottle up for Sammy because it was so big.  But he did it, he gave Sammy his milk.  He was a good big brother just like his Mommy said.  He smiled down at Sammy.  Sammy wasn’t as small anymore. He had grown a bit but not much.  So he will protect his Sammy until he is as big as Dean.

But Sammy will always be his little brother.  He will be little Sammy and he will always be big brother Dean.

The two of them against the world.

When he looked away from Sammy, he searched for his Daddy.  He looked around.  He first looked at the fireman Daddy was there the last time he saw him but he wasn’t there.  So he searched around until he saw his Daddy standing before their house. 

Daddy was sad, there were tears streaming down his face. Why was Daddy sad? Was it because Mommy wasn’t with him?  Why wasn’t Mommy with Daddy?  The last time he saw Mommy was when she was in Sammy's room.  Was Mommy still there?  Why hasn’t she come out of the house when it was on fire? 

He was so confused. He wanted his Mommy and Daddy, but Daddy was too sad and Mommy wasn't there.

He was crying a little but he had to be strong for Sammy.  He dried his tears and looked down at Sammy and saw he was done drinking his milk and was asleep still sucking on the bottle's nipple. He took the bottle out of Sammy's mouth and searched for the pacie in the emergency bag. 

When he found Sammy's favorite pacie, he sucked on it like Mommy did and then gave it to Sammy.

He gently laid Sammy down on the back seat and put everything he took from the bag back in it.

So that Sammy, himself and the blanket are the only thing in the back seat.

He laid himself gently next to Sammy and put the blanket over both of them.  He put his arms around Sammy and cuddled him closer. He felt tired. He closed his eyes to rest.

The last thing he heard was the sound of the door from the Impala open. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a paci is short for pacifier.  
> If you want to see sammy's favorite pacifier you will have to go to the next part of the series.


	3. Where are they?

__

_ The last thing he heard was the sound of the door from the Impala open.  _

__  
  


The first thing Dean felt when waking up was his little Sammy was still in his arms. The second thing he felt was that he was laying on a bed.

Why was he laying on a bed?  Didn’t he fall asleep in the Impala?

Dean opened his eyes and looked around.  Sammy and he were lying on a big bed in a dark room. There was just a tiny stream of sunlight coming inside through the curtains in front of the window. 

He looked around for his Daddy, but he wasn’t there. Why wasn't Daddy with them?  Did something happen to Daddy?

Dean became scared they were in a strange room without their Daddy.  He didn’t know what to do. What if somebody came inside that wasn’t Daddy?  He can't and won't talk to them because Mommy and Daddy said that strangers are dangerous.  What he would do is protect Sammy and then become scared when his Daddy came back.

To protect Sammy (who was still sleeping peacefully) he would close the door and not open it for anybody. They can only enter if they know the secret password that only he, Mommy and Daddy know.

Dean withdrew his arms from around Sammy carefully and crawled silently of the side of the bed to climb down. He stepped silently to the door and closed it and then to the window and closed the curtains all way so that nobody could look inside. 

He looked around the room for a good hiding place for Sammy and himself. 

He saw a dark closet but it only had drawers so he couldn’t hide there.  Before the bed there was a cupboard with a television. When he looked inside it only had shelves with a lot of tapes, but not enough space for both of them.

When he looked back to the bed to see how his Sammy was, he saw that next to the bed, the opposite he crawled down from, was the emergency bag from the car along with the blanket from the car.

Dean dragged the bag into the middle of the room.  He took the blanket and spread it on the floor then opened the bag and laid everything that was in it on the blanket.

He took a notebook and a pen to write the contents of the bag on paper.

  * Small pack of 12 diapers 
  * A pack of baby wipes 
  * 2 clean and 1 dirty baby bottles 
  * Clean disposable cloth's
  * A changing mat
  * Baby powder
  * 2 and a half bottles of water
  * A measuring spoon
  * A box of milk powder (1kg / 2.2 pounds)
  * A milk powder container (empty)
  * 1 extra pacie for Sammy
  * 2 sets of clothes Sammy
  * 2 sets of pajamas Sammy
  * 2 pair of socks Sammy and Dean
  * 2 sets of clothes Dean
  * 2 sets of pajamas Dean
  * Shoes Sammy and Dean
  * 2 toys for Sammy and Dean
  * Clothes and shoes for Daddy
  * Clothes and shoes for Mommy
  * 4 jars of baby food  for Sammy
  * Snacks for Dean 
  * Food Mommy, Daddy and Dean
  * 12 plastic bags
  * First aid kit
  * Medicine for everything



He hoped Daddy could read what he wrote down.  His writing was a bit messy but if he could read it, his Daddy should be able to right?  He hoped so.

Dean looked up from the notebook with the list at the bed and saw that Sammy was sucking on his pacie and silently looking around.

He put the notebook down, stood up and went to the bed to pick Sammy up. When Sammy saw him he began to smile at him from behind his pacie.

"Hi there Sammy." Dean said while smiling down at Sammy.  Sammy looked up at him and gurgled back.

He pulled Sammy closer to his body to hold him more secure and began to pat his diaper to see if it was dirty.  He wrinkled his nose when he smelled it; Sammy did poop in his diaper.

He saw his Mommy and Daddy do this lot when Sammy woke up. His Mommy said when the diaper felt squishy or when it began to smell that they had to change the diaper for a new one because the diaper was dirty.  His Mommy and Daddy let him watch while they changed Sammy's diaper. 

He helped them a lot and even did some diaper changes himself while they were watching and every time they said he did a great job.

Dean helped his Mommy a lot with changing diapers; he also had changed diapers alone while his Mommy was watching him and every time he done it his Mommy said he did a great job.

This would be the first time he did it without his Mommy or Daddy, but he could do it. He would do it; he would do it for his Sammy.

He put Sammy on his hip and moved slowly and carefully to the contents of the bag that was now on the floor of the room.  He picked up the changing mat and laid it on the orange carpet.

Dean gently put Sammy down on his back on the changing mat and walked quickly back to the things on the floor.  He picked up a diaper, a clean cloth, the baby powder, two plastic bags, a set of clothes for Sammy and a pair of socks. He quickly walked back to Sammy and dumped everything on the floor and sat in front of Sammy.

He removed Sammy's pajamas and laid them beside him.

He unfastened the tabs from Sammy’s diaper and folded them over so they wouldn’t stick to Sammy.

When he pulled down the front of the diaper the smell of Sammy's poo became really strong, so he folded the diaper back and took deep breaths.

Dean wanted to pinch his nose closed so he wouldn’t smell the poo but he needed both of his hands.

He wanted to be a big boy and carry it through without pinching his nose closed like his Mommy and Daddy always did.

So Dean folded the diaper back once again and picked up the clean cloth from beside him and covered Sammy’s bottom half so he wouldn’t pee on him.  Dean saw it happen one time to Daddy. He began giggling while remembering it.

_ —————————————————————————————————————————————— _

_ Flashback _

_ Dean was watching his Daddy changing Sammy's diaper. Sammy had just woken up from his midday nap. Daddy had pulled down the front of Sammy's diaper but forgot the cloth for Sammy's lower half. _

_ Dean was just about to tell Daddy that he forgot the cloth when Sammy began to smile and then peeing. The pee landed on Daddy and on the changing table. _

_ The look on Daddy's face was so funny when he realized Sammy was peeing and that it was on him. _

_ That he began to giggle he tried to muffle the giggles with his hands but it wasn’t working. _

_ His giggles alerted his Mommy. So she came looking why he was giggling so loudly. _

_ When she walked into the room to see what was happening, she burst into laughter. _

_ While still laughing she started helping his Daddy finish changing Sammy's diaper. _

_ Daddy never forgot the cloth again. _

_ —————————————————————————————————————————————— _

Dean lifted Sammy's legs with his left hand and used his right hand to use the front of the used diaper to wipe most of Sammy's poo away from his bottom. He lifted Sammy’s legs carefully and folded the diaper in half and tucked it under Sammy bottom with the clean side up. 

He gently laid Sammy’s legs down and picked up the pack of baby wipes that were not far from him on the floor.

He took a wipe and gently removed the cloth from Sammy’s bottom half to begin gently cleaning the pee from and around Sammy’s penis with the baby wipe.

He put the dirty wipe next to him and picked a clean one from the pack.

He gently raised Sammy's legs and bottom to clean any remaining poo from Sammy's bottom. He also cleaned between the creases of his thighs and bottom.

Dean dumped this dirty wipe with the other one. He looked back at Sammy to see if everything is clean.

It was. He waited a few moments so Sammy's skin could dry.

When his skin was dry, he removed the dirty diaper and moved it next to the dirty wipes.

He picked up a clean diaper from his other side and opened it.

Dean held the clean diaper in his right hand and lifted Sammy's legs and bottom gently in the air with his left hand.  He placed the new diaper under Sammy with the side with the taps under his bottom.

He gently laid Sammy's legs back and picked up the baby powder and put some on Sammy’s bottom and penis.

Dean put the bottle back down and folded the front of the diaper down up to Sammy's tummy.

He fastened the tabs on both sides of the diaper so they would be snug on Sammy's body.

He was done changing Sammy's diaper.

Now to dress Sammy and give him his toy.

He pulled the clean sets of clothes next to him and began to put the clothes on Sammy. He first gently pulled the batman onesie over Sammy's head. Then he pulled his arms carefully through little sleeves and pulled the onesie slowly down so his tummy and back were covered. He pinched the two bottom halves together and closed the buttons.

Dean then picked up Sammy's pants and carefully put Sammy's leg one at a time into the pants and then lifted Sammy’s legs so he could pull the pants gently up.

He then picked up the hooded sweater and gently pulled Sammy’s arms through the sleeves.  He zipped it up until you just could see the batman logo of the onesie. 

As last, he picked up Sammy's socks and gently pulled it onto his feet. 

Sammy was quit during the whole diaper change and being dressed. He was still sucking on his pacie peacefully.

Dean stood up slowly so he wouldn’t startle Sammy who was laying on the changing math. Dean walked to the bed and pulled off the blanket and dragged it after him when he walked back to Sammy.

He stopped 4 foot (almost 1m) away from Sammy and laid the blanket from the bed down flat on the floor. He walked back to Sammy and gently picked him up then put him down on the blanket.  He walked back to the emergency bag were everything laid on the floor and picked up a toy for Sammy.

Dean walked back to Sammy and gave him the toy and was watching if Sammy would play with it. Sammy did play with it so he slowly walked backwards until he was back to the changing mat.

He picked up one plastic bag and stuffed Sammy dirty pajamas away together with the cloth he used to cover Sammy's bottom. He closed the bag and then picked up another plastic bag and picked up the dirty wipes and diaper put it in the bag and closed it tightly.

The plastic bag with the dirty diaper he dumped it in to a trash can next to the door from the bathroom and the bag with Sammy's dirty pajamas he sat it next to the emergency bag.

Dean picked everything up next to the changing mat and laid it back down on the blanket next to the emergency bag.

He returned everything back to the emergency bag except for a plastic bag, a pair of his clothes, his shoes and socks. Dean also left the pack of milk powder, the half a bottle of water and a clean baby bottle and also the dirty one from last night to clean it. He also left a snack out for himself.

Dean went to the bathroom to pee and get dressed; he let the bathroom door open so he could keep an eye out for Sammy.  He washed his hands and put his dirty pajamas into a plastic bag and closed it. He took the plastic bag and went to the emergency bag and put it in there. 

Dean walked back to the feeding stuff for Sammy on the floor. He sat down and made Sammy a bottle of milk. Unfortunately it was with room temperature water because he didn’t now to warm it up. While he did this he was still watching Sammy.

Dean walked quietly towards Sammy and gently sat down next to him. He sat the bottle of milk next to him on the floor. He then carefully picked Sammy up and sat him down in his lap. He cradled Sammy close and took Sammy's pacie out of his mouth.  Before Sammy could whine for it, Dean put the nipple in Sammy's mouth.

While Dean was feeding Sammy he began to think.

Why wasn't Daddy here yet? Daddy was away for a very long time and Dean began to worry. What if Daddy couldn’t come back and then would Dean and Sammy be stuck here. Or what if there was a stranger standing before the door and Daddy wasn’t back yet. What would happen then to Sammy and him?

Den was making himself scared and he promised himself that he would be scared later when he was safe and that Sammy was with Daddy.

When a stranger came Dean thought he would hide together with Sammy in the bathroom and close the bathroom door and be really quiet until the stranger went away.

Yes, Dean would do that and protect Sammy. He would be the bestest big brother in the world.

Dean looked down at Sammy and smiled. Sammy was already done eating but he was still sucking on the bottle.

He gently took the bottle out of Sammy's mouth and brought Sammy to his chest so Sammy would be over his shoulder. He gently patted Sammy's back so would burp.

When Sammy burped, Dean laid him gently down on the blanket and gave Sammy his pacie.

He then picked up the dirty bottle next to him and the dirty bottle next to the baby powder.

He now had two dirty baby bottles in his hand, one from last night and one from today. He walked with the baby bottles to the bathroom sink to rinse them out and let them to dry. 

Dean put all the things away in the emergency bag he used for feeding Sammy. He then took his snack and walked back to Sammy and sat next to him. 

Dean ate his snack while gently playing with Sammy.

When his snack was gone, he put the empty package in the trash can in the bathroom. He walked back to Sammy and began to tickle his tummy to make him giggle.

The room where they stayed was silent except for Sammy giggles, until suddenly somebody was knocking heavily on the front door while jiggling the door handle. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Daddy's back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. but here is the next chapter

 

 

_ Until suddenly somebody was knocking heavily on the front door while jiggling the door handle. _

Dean didn’t know what to do. There was someone at the door and he didn’t know who it was. He was crying but he didn’t dare to make a sound as the tears streaming down his face.  

Dean looked down at Sammy and saw that Sammy was scared. 

He carefully and gently picked his Sammy up and began to comfort him. The loud knocking on the door had scared Sammy too. 

He silently walked to the end of the bed and grabbed the blanket that lay on the floor 

Dean then walked to the closet he saw in the bathroom, when he dressed himself earlier. 

The person that was at the door began banging with his fist at the door and began yelling at him to open the door. The man was also yelling dirty words. 

He walked faster to the bathroom and gently opened the closet he saw to the right of the door when you came in.  

He saw that the only things inside were towels. Dean carefully laid Sammy down on the towels and walked quickly back to close the bathroom door. The man was still shouting at the front door. He ignored it. But what he did hear was that there was a second voice joining in.  

Dean was panicking slightly and ran quietly back to the closet where Sammy was. He picked Sammy up and crawled with Sammy into the closet. He picked up the blanket that he dropped when he opened the closet door and pulled it across the two of them to hide them.  

Dean then closed the door of the closet that they were sitting in.  When the doors were closed he couldn’t hear the voices anymore and they were also in the dark. Dean was brave and wasn’t scared of the dark anymore.  He also could just see a bit of Sammy. There was just enough light to make out his brother’s face.  

He looked down at Sammy that was lying in his lap. Sammy was sucking his pacie quietly but rapidly. Dean was trying to comfort his Sammy when he suddenly hears a crash from the bedroom. 

Dean really wanted his Daddy here to protect Sammy and him. He was so scared that he didn’t know what to do. He hugged Sammy closer to his chest and began praying and hoping for his Daddy to come and save them. 

He heard the two men shuffling and searching through the bedroom.  

He began silently crying again and tried to comfort his Sammy who was starting to cry to when he felt Dean’s fear. 

 

He heard the voices of the two men became clearer when they moved closer to the bathroom door.  

Dean’s hopes began to rise. He recognized one of the voices, it sounded just like his Daddy but he didn’t recognize the other voice. 

Was it really his Daddy in the bedroom? 

Dean opened the door from the closet just a little bit so he just could see through the little gap he made. 

He heard the voices clearer now too. The first voice was definitely his Daddy's but the second one he couldn’t recognize. Who was the second man? 

He saw the bathroom door open. It was his Daddy. Dean was so happy he began to smile and cry at the same time.  

He saw his Daddy looking desperately around in the bathroom. Why did his Daddy look sad? Dean was safe and protecting Sammy didn’t Daddy know that. 

He saw his Daddy turn his head around to the strange man and heard his Daddy yelling to the strange men. 

"Where are my sons Andre?" his Daddy yelled at the strange man.  

"I don’t know. I saw nobody entering or leaving this room."Andre, the strange man, yelled back at his Daddy. 

Sammy began whimpering at the loud noises they were making. Dean luckily got Sammy to be quiet. Dean held his breath hoping the strange man didn’t hear them. 

They were lucky, Andre, the strange man, didn’t hear them.  

"Of course you saw nothing, you were to entertained by that damned TV you got in the lobby." His Daddy yelled back at Andre. "And why were you even banging on the door when I came through the hall. You heard me leaving in my Impala."  

"You hadn't paid for today so I knocked on your door. I heard somebody move. But they didn’t open the door. So I began banging on the door and threatening the person inside." Andre explained to his Daddy. 

His Daddy's face began turning red. "Of course nobody was opening the door because the only two people in this room were my five year old and six month old sons. My oldest knew that opening the front door without an adult in the room wasn’t safe." His Daddy yelled angry at Andre.

Dean felt Sammy wiggling on his lap. And looked down to see what Sammy was doing. Sammy's pacie had fallen from his mouth. The moment Dean wanted to give Sammy back his pacie he began crying. Dean gave Sammy his pacie so he would be silent again and went completely silent. 

He heard that his Daddy and Andre, the strange man, stopped yelling at each other. He knew the both of them heard Sammy crying. 

Dean heard rapid footsteps running toward the closet door.   

He must protect his Sammy, Dean thought.  Dean turned his body gently so Sammy was against his chest save and sound. 

He also turned his body away from the closet door so the person who opened the door couldn’t see his Sammy and only saw him. 

The door opened letting light inside from the bathroom.  

"Dean!?" he heard his Daddy whisper. 

Dean turned his head around and cried, "Daddy you’re here.”

"I'm here Dean you don’t need to worry." his Daddy replied. 

“Where is Sammy Dean?" His daddy asked. 

Dean didn’t answer the question and asked, "Is the bad man gone Daddy?" 

"The bad man?" his daddy asked alarmed. 

"Yeah, the bad man who was yelling bad words and banging loudly on the door with his fist. He scared me and Sammy Daddy.  He said he was going to kill us." Dean replied scared.  

Daddy answered, "He's gone Dean.  He's not gonna hurt you or Sammy anymore." 

"But I heard his voice a few moments ago, Daddy." Dean said. "He was yelling at you to." 

"He's in the other room Dean he wouldn’t come in here. He's scared of me." Daddy said. "Now Dean do you know where Sammy is?" 

Dean looked at his Daddy and saw he was worried. Dean moved his body gently, so he could show his Daddy that Sammy was safe with him against his chest.  

Daddy was so happy he saw Sammy against Dean’s chest. 

Then suddenly his Daddy's face turned serious. 

Did Dean something wrong? Was Daddy mad at Dean? 

Daddy turned his face around and stood up. Daddy was walking out of the bathroom.  

Why was daddy walking out of the bathroom?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
